Relapses to drinking are common outcomes following the initiation of abstinence among alcohol dependent individuals. Such relapses predominantly occur in situations involving either intrapersonal or interpersonal stress. In response, the present application (submitted under NIAAA's "Behavioral and Integrative Treatment Development Program" Program Announcement {PA06-486}) proposes the adaptation, application, and evaluation of Mindfulness-based Stress Reduction (MBSR), a well-established stress reduction intervention, in alcoholism treatment. MBSR, with its emphasis on the development of detached observation and awareness of the contents of consciousness, has been shown to be efficacious in increasing the ability to cope with stress and in enhancing coping and psychological well-being. However, there are no controlled clinical studies in the literature evaluating the unique effects of MBSR among persons with alcohol dependence. The project will be conducted in two phases. In Phase I (Stage 1a activity), an 8- session treatment manual for conducting group-based MBSR will be adapted for use in the context of a standardized 10-session treatment-as-usual (TAU) for alcohol dependent men and women. In Phase II (Stage 1b activity), a pilot clinical trial will be conducted to examine the effects of adding MBSR to TAU for alcohol dependent outpatients. The outcomes of patients participating in TAU + MBSR will be compared to the outcomes for patients receiving TAU plus a series of Health and Lifestyle Lectures (TAU + HLL). Positive findings emerging from this research will serve as foundation for a larger, Stage 2 controlled clinical trial to further evaluate MBSR in alcoholism treatment and to determine the mechanisms of action by which [unreadable] MBSR may operate to effect such benefits. The long-term goal of this research is to decrease relapse to drinking following treatment, which will provide significant health benefits to persons being treated for alcohol dependence. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]